Two Best Friends
by JuneLuxray
Summary: After Disasteroid, Danny ponders a question most of us have asked before: Why me? Tucker's there to answer. One-shot.


**Hey, all. That's right, another short little one-shot. I wrote this because I feel there needs to be more stories, or instances in stories, where Danny and Tucker are just hanging out as best friends. Sorry, I felt this was sucky, but I was very bored (and still pushing off some stories). Enjoy? I don't own Danny Phantom. Butch Hartman does. I do own this story.**

Danny sighed and stared down at the water next his feet. Right now, he was in his favorite spot- a small pond outside Amity Park, unnoticed by most- except for Danny, who had found it one night while flying. He had only told Tucker of it- not even Sam. It was kinda a small place for the two of them to just hang out, just to talk as the best friends they were. Grass surrounded the pond, and a few minnows swam in it. Right now, he was just kind of thinking.

Why him? He questioned why after the whole Disasteroid incident, he revealed himself. It got him into nothing but trouble. Reporters and paparazzi never ceased to leave him be, and students at his school always gave him awed stares. Every day, he was stared at like a rare animal in a cage. The only thing that kept him going was his family and friends, who did their best to give him sympathy and love, especially when he had a hard day at school. Maddie and Jack constantly told him to just let it go, but he couldn't shake the feeling. Sam, his beloved girlfriend, also gave the death glare to students who decided to look for a moment too long, particularly Paulina, who would eye him admiringly. Too admiringly. Tucker would also give a glare at some people if they stared at the trio for too long.

While some students had stopped in fear of Sam (Danny appreciated his other friend's support, but no one was really afraid of Tucker), most still gawked at him. Whether it was in admiration or not, he didn't care. It was hard to face that everyday. He continued staring at his reflection in the water, wondering why he was the one to be the most famous hero. Why him?

"Are you alright, dude?" He heard a familiar voice ask. He turned around to see Tucker standing behind him, smiling at him. Danny slowly nodded.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." He replied. Tucker didn't leave. He only walked up and sat down next to him.

"You don't seem alright, dude. You've been my best friend ever since I can remember; I can_ tell _when something is wrong." He said. "What's up?"

Danny didn't say anything for a few minutes. He sucked in his breath. "Well...It's just...I really, _really _hate it when people stare at me like an animal. I feel absolutely trapped; the school administrators can't do anything about it, and even some of the_ teachers_ treat me like I'm something so amazing I need to be gawked at all day long. I hate it. Not to mention, the stupid reporters or paparazzi never leave me be. They don't hold any respect or privacy for me at all. I sometimes wonder-" He stopped and looked at Tucker. "Sorry. Going on a bit of a rant." He said apologetically. Tucker shook his head.

"You're allowed to rant with me. It's part of our best bro code. When in times of distress, a rant is allowed. You can go on; I'm here to listen." He said. Danny smiled at him.

"Thanks, Tuck. I sometimes wonder, why me? Why am I the one who had to be the world famous hero? Why not someone else who enjoys the limelight more so than I do?" He said. Tucker didn't say anything for awhile, before he spoke.

"Because, dude. You're a hero. That's how it is. Destiny more often than not picks the one that thinks they aren't for the job, or doesn't want it. It's the way of the world, but it doesn't matter to me, Sam, your parents, or Jazz. To Sam, you'll always be the cocky, childish guy she loves. To your parents, you'll always be their somewhat shy, occasionally facetious son. To Jazz, you'll always be the annoying little brother she loves anyhow. To me..." He paused, then smiled.

"To me, you'll always be my best friend who can be a total bonehead that I always hang out with, acting like idiots together!" He said. "You becoming famous didn't change how I think of you. Nor did it change Sam, Jazz, or either of your parents. You're still Danny; famous or not." He finished. Danny cracked a smile.

"Thanks. Bros?" He said, sticking a fist up. Tucker kept his wide grin and placed his own knuckles against his friend's.

"The best, for life." He said. He grinned. "I also came to come ask you- did you try the new video game yet?" He asked. Danny sighed.

"Yeah, I did."

"Was it any good?"

"Unless you want to lose brain cells, I don't think it's worth playing." He said. Tucker cracked up.

"That bad?" He asked. Danny nodded.

"That bad. Biggest waste of money I've ever spent." He snorted, all troubles forgotten. They went on for awhile, just talking, about various things.

Just as two best friends.


End file.
